


What's Wrong, Babe? You Barely Made The Fuckboy Face Today

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Big Papi's Grocery Outlet, Crack, Donuts, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie go grocery shopping.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	What's Wrong, Babe? You Barely Made The Fuckboy Face Today

**Author's Note:**

> creamy white, viscous fluid discharged from Vanjie's vagina after she masturbated this morning

"BROOKE LYNNNNNNNN HYTES!!!!" Vanjie scream-sung, creeping up behind Brooke and scaring the bejesus out of her.

"Shit, Vanj!" Vanjie rolled her eyes.

"You stupid cunt, we outta milk." Brooke stared at her girlfriend blankly.

"And?" Brooke asked.

"AND we need to get more and some other stuff from da grocery store." Brooke rolled her eyes this time.

"Can't you just go? I'm busy, here." Brooke was masturbating with a rabbit vibrator when Vanjie scared her.

"Turn that shit on high, I wanna get goin." Brooked huffed out a breath and turned it on high and came and squirted all over the toy and the bed as Vanjie impatiently waited for her.

"Aight less go." Brooke put on her clothes and they both put on their roller blades (thanks for the idea, Jose) and jetted to the grocery store. It only took 5 minutes because it was around the block and they were speed skating. They skated into the Big Papi's Grocery Outlet and Vanjie gasped.

"OOO! FREE SAMPLES!!!" Vanjie said and skated over to the table and grabbed a sample size piece of cherry pie and Brooke grabbed one too.

"Oooooo, this gud." Vanjie said before s w a l l o w i n g.

"What did we need again?" Vanjie scoffed at Brooke asked the stupid question.

"MILK, DUMBASS!! Also peanut butter, bread, grape jelly, hot Cheetos, and apple juice." Brooke nodded and she and Vanjie grabbed a basket and skated through the store. They picked up what they needed, and ate free samples throughout their little journey. Suddenly, Vanjie halted to a stop, making Brooke crash into a chip stand.

"HOL UP BISH! We need donuts, too." They skated over to the donuts and Silky was there.

"Hey, Silk, can we get 6 chocolate glaze, 4 regular glaze, 2 dozen donut holes, 2 old fashions, and 8 jellies?" Silky nodded and put all their donuts in a big, pink box.

"Enjoy!" She said and Vanjie held onto the donuts with a death grip. They paid for their groceries and skated back home. When they got there, Vanjie had to pee real real bad!

"Oh man, I gotta go peepee!" Vanjie ran to the bathroom and peed like no other. When she came back, the donut box was open and only crumbs were inside and Brooke had donut remnants all over her mouth!

"BROOOOOOKE!" Vanjie screamed.

"What?" Vanjie pulled out a gun and shot her in the head, killing her instantly. That'll teach her!


End file.
